Pecado secreto
by Peace.Rafael
Summary: -.Hemos pecado en el pasado Itachi, y el no debe enterarse, si lo hace su dolor se hara rabia y odio, Sasuke merece una vida mas pacifica a la que tuvimos nosotros así que intententemos no hablar de lo sucedido.


Esta historia será un Universo paralelo, seguirá habiendo ninjas y todo lo único que cambia es la historia y algunas mentalidades de los personajes.

Bueno les contare lo esencial.

Todos los alumnos (Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, etc) tiene 17 años excepto Rock lee, neji y tenten que tienen 18, kankuro tiene 20 años. Tobi tiene 30 años y Itachi 25.

Se preguntaran porque digo las edades de los dos últimos, bueno parte de este trama cambio en esos personajes, Itachi no mato a su clan y Tobi hora es hermano de Itachi y sasuke es el hermano mayor.

Lo que mas cambia de personalidad es de Tobi que es 70% serio y 30% alegre

Más que serio es maduro.

Algo si, la historia en este capitulo las mentalidades serán diferentes, pero no serán así toda la historia así que no piensen que cambie toda la psicología de un personaje, espero la disfruten.

PD: seguiré dando nombres y edades mediante la historia avance y se revelen personajes.

______________________________________________________________________

Verdades inesperadas

Era de noche, en el pueblo la gente se quedaba en casa, había una muy fuerte tormenta que impedía visualizar al exterior solo se podía ver una luz en el centro del pueblo

Allí 6 siluetas entraron a una casa, se despojaron de su ropa y zapatos, entraron a la sala principal. Una mesa en el medio todos se sentaron y esperaron al autor de aquella reunión.

Después de un rato salio un viejo no mayor a 62 años, se siente junto a los demás sujetos.

creo que ya saben a que vienen aquí, cof…cof… siendo ustedes los mejores ninjas de nuestra aldea y de nuestro propio clan será necesaria su presencia.- Agarro una pipa y empezó a fumarla.

-.Y de que se trata el Plan ¿Daichi-sama?- Todos se quedaron viendo a daichi esperando respuesta, Tedioso por su estado respondió.

simple, atacar a konoha.- los ninjas empezaron a hablar entre ellos, murmurando.

que ataquemos a konoha solo por satisfacción personal?-Se quedo en silencio la sala si fuera esa razón no tendría sentido.

vez no, lo que necesito es algo mas serio lo único que deben saber ahora es la necesidad de un pergamino.-

pergamino y para que sirve?-

a su tiempo alumno, solo quiero que me lo traigan lo más pronto posible.-

sabremos donde esta?- pregunto el mas joven de los 6.

fácil, busquen a los uchiha talvez ellos sepan su paradero.-Todos se sorprendieron al oír de quien hablaban.

-.¿¡Uchiha!?.- la mayoría grito el nombre.

queridos ninjas, los uchihas están muy entrometidos en nuestros asuntos.- termino daichi pero sin antes de agregar.

ellos se niegan a hablar pueden matarlos.-concluyo.

á un placer matar a esos traidores.-Termino hablando del líder de los 6.

Todos aplaudían en la aldea, la gente estaba emocionada era la graduación de los chunnin la mayoría de ellos se convertirían en Jounnins

gente estamos todos presentes para celebrar lo que es un gran paso para todo ninja, convertirse en un jounnin me acuerdo de los días donde….

demonios esa vieja siempre habla del pasado ¡como me gustaría ser hokage ya!.- "Susurraba" Naruto Uzumaki con gran aburrimiento

-.!Callate naruto ¡no vez que hoy se convierte en jounnin Sasuke-kun.- alegre comento lo ultimo y con un sonrojo notorio al final.

, Sasuke, Sasuke ¿que tiene el que yo no tenga?.-

lo digo como se me ocurra o por abecedario.- Naruto rió sarcásticamente pero antes de que pudiera contestar ya había acabado Tsunade.

presten atención que mencionaremos a los graduados.- todos se quedaron en silencio solo se escuchaban las platicas entre las personas.

A lo lejos, se podía ver una silueta sentada junto a un árbol y otra que se aproximaba.

Uchiha que se gradúa, ¿no Itachi-san?.- Itachi volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz

-.¿Tobi?.- Dijo sorprendido-. ¿No que andabas en una misión importante?

puede ser mas importa que ver a uno de mis hermanos graduarse?.- los dos rieron y voltearon a ver el festival.

cuando te hiciste jounnin ¿Itachi-san?.- le pregunto a su hermanos esperando respuesta.

me acuerdo, pero cuando yo me había graduado ellos aun estaban allí, .recordó con triste a sus padres que habían muerto años atrás en una misión.

, nuestros padres… solo espero que no le afecte tanto a sasuke este día, siendo uno de los mas importantes que tendrá.- terminaron su charla y solo se limitaron a ver la graduación.

diremos a las próximas promesas de konoha.- comenzó a decir uno por uno a los estudiantes y todos recibieron su uniforme y una placa que los diferenciaba de rango aplaudían a cada uno y a veces se podía escuchar, "Ese es mi hijo" lo que sasuke no le agradaba a veces lo ignoraba pero ya era demasiado.

señoras y señores les presento al mejor Estudiante que haya tenido Sasuke Uchiha pase aquí para recibir su premio.- Todos aplaudieron sin excepción de las chicas siendo las que mas gritaron.

-.!Viva Sasuke-kun¡.-Todos siguieron aplaudiendo.

Entro sasuke fue directo a la hokage recibió su "Diploma" hizo reverencia y se fue caminando, algo sencillo.

gente por acompañarnos en esta magnifica celebración, nos veremos en la próxima graduación.- Acabo todo y los padres fueron a felicitara sus hijos, sasuke solo se aparto. Camino un rato pero se topo con sus compañeros de equipo horita no quería ninguna molestia solo quería llegar a casa.

-.!Sasuke-kun felicidades¡.- Sakura fue directo a abrazarlo pero el no correspondió su abrazo mas bien parecía fastidiado. Sasuke solo la aparto con las manos.

-."Que pasa" Naruto ven a felicitarlo.-Volteo a ver a naruto que andaba debajo de un árbol.

no felicitare a ese tonto.- Naruto dio media vuelta y camino en sentido contrario de donde venían.

-.¿Naruto?....-Susurro sakura, después volteo a su estado normal oí era día para celebrar solo si sasuke se dejaba-. Oye Sasuke-kun y si vamos a un café a celebrar es que no tengo mucho dinero… jiji

Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando.

desperdicies tu dinero conmigo, no necesito celebrar nada.- al terminar la frase se fue caminando nuevamente a su casa.

sasuke… yo solo quería…-No pudo terminar ya que se había marchado, odiaba esos momentos donde la ignoraba dejo de pensar en eso y mejor fue a buscar a naruto para que le diera una explicación.

piensas le contamos el secreto Tobi?.- Pregunto dudoso a su hermano, era cierto Sasuke se había convertido en un ninja de elite pero ¿seria capaz de guardar el secreto de los uchiha?

que darle tiempo al tiempo Itachi-san, si por alguna razón del destino se enterara será el momento perfecto para la verdad.-Suspiro-. Por mientras dejo "disfrutar" su día.-Ambos se pararon del lugar donde estaban (Seguían en el árbol) y fueron a la casa uchiha.

-.¿Naruto que demonios te pasa porque trataste así a sasuke-kun?.- Naruto volteo mirándola incrédulo no podía ser que en todo el tiempo no se haya dado cuenta.

-.!Cielos, sakura estoy tratando a sasuke como te trata a ti y no te haz dado cuenta ¡.-Le grito a sakura queriendo dar la razón a lo que había dicho pero sin darse cuenta había lastimado sus sentimientos.

no se de que hablas.-Solo agacho la cabeza.

nunca eh entendido como es posible que "Todas" las mujeres de konoha estén enamorado de el si no sabe respetar lo que tiene!.- cada palabra era una daga en el corazón de sakura todo lo que decía naruto era cierto.

naruto, no hables no sabes lo que dices.-Sakura solo quería ignorar las palabras que salían de su boca.

tengas razón sakura pero nunca mas le daré "cariño" a esa persona que dices que amas, solo seria desperdicio de tiempo.- Sakura ya no podía soltar las lagrimas, después de que sasuke no le haya echo caso y las verdades que naruto comentaba era mucho para ella.

-.¿Hola chicos molesto?.- Que momento inoportuno u oportuno según las dos personas que discutí tan serios?

no es el momento.- refunfuño naruto, kiba solo estaba hay esperando la otra respuesta se sakura ella era mas de confianza.

te preocupes kiba…sniff*…sniff* Todo esta bien.-

-.!Como que bien si ustedes hace rato discutían, sea lo que haya echo naruto no creo que sea razón para esto ¡.-Naruto dio caso omiso dio media vuelta y se marcho lentamente.

-."¿Que demonios te paso naruto?".-Susurro kiba ante tal reacción, miro a sakura que ya hacia a lado de donde estaba solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

creo que ya fue suficiente por oí, voy a mi casa.-

… si sakura ¿te acompaño?.- pregunto amablemente.

, pero no será necesario.- solo camino al lado contrario de donde se había ido naruto, kiba quedo en el centro mirando ambos lados.

-."Pobre equipo 7…. antes eran felices juntos".-

Sasuke regresaba a su hogar después de tanto alboroto. Cuando subía las escaleras oyó voces provenientes de la sala, instintivamente fue lo mas lento que podía saco un kunai y salto a la sala lo única imagen en la que volvió en si fue la de estar tirado en el piso con el pie de su hermano en la espalda.

sasuke, se que me odias pero no creo que sea razón para matarme.- comentaba chisto itachi a lo que sasuke respondió con un golpe en la pierna.

-. ¿¡Que demonios haces en mi casa!?- pregunto enfurecido.

la verdad no es tu casa, solamente que nosotros nos mudamos a otro lados, pero por derecho es de los 3.-Seguía con el pie en su columna.

Itachi-san… déjalo.- Itachi volteo al triste, así no podría torturar mas a su hermanito, al momento de quitar el pie se reincorporo rápido sasuke.

-.¿Tobi tu también aquí?.- Pregunto sorprendido a su hermano que lo había salvado de su otro hermano.

, Sasuke-chan soy yo aunque te sorprenda.- sasuke se limito a mirarlos.

-.'Y que demonios hacen aquí?.-

sasuke haz echo esa pregunta muchas veces.-Comento nuevamente itachi gracioso.

no me la haz contestado, dime.-"obstinado la palabra perfecta para describir a sasuke" pensaba tobi

-.¿Que no podemos felicitar a nuestro hermano por ser un ninja de elite?.-

, pero con invitación.-

para la próxima te llamamos a la casa, pero danos un abrazo.- Tobi extendía sus brazos para abrazar a su hermanito.

Sasuke solo lo miro incrédulo era una reacción tonta de su parte darle un abrazo si sabia que no le gustaba.

… no nos demos abrazos pero podemos ir a algún lado para divertirnos, hace demasiado tiempo que no salimos como hermanos.-Termino agregando tobi al ver que el "plan abracitos" no servia.

…-

! si tobi se me olvidaba decirte que sasuke no tiene novia.- itachi le comentaba ese pequeño detalle a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke solo se sonrojo a lo que había dicho itachi, ganas de matarlo no le faltaban ahora saben la razón de que lo odiaba ¿no?

vez de ser algún problema itachi, es un beneficio así podría conocer alguien esta noche ¿te parece la idea sasuke-chan?.

! no me gustan las estupidas reuniones familiares.-Solo se quedo mirando a sus hermanos con su mirada fría.

-.¿Sasuke no haz superado la muerte de nuestros padres?.-Quiso matar el silencio con la pregunta mas perturbarte para sasuke.

-.!Déjame en paz ¡.- sasuke ante el enojo que tenia decidió golpear a su hermano itachi, pero antes de poder lograr su objetivo Tobi lo había parado.

no haz podido superar eso, no creo que merezcas ser un Uchiha.-Le dijo Tobi de manera desafiante, a lo que solo sasuke se libero.

-chan se que te ha dolido mucho la perdida de nuestros padres pero sigues vivo, y creo que debes desperdiciar tu vida con recuerdos...-

déjenme solo por favor.-sasuke se sentó en la silla de la mesa dándole la espalda a sus hermanos, Tobi se quedo mirándolo seriamente le hizo una señal a itachi de que se fueran.

Antes de que se fueran Tobi volteo.

con esa actitud, quedaras muy solo, reflexiona y piensa un poco antes de actuar.- Solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

La casa quedo en un silencio profundo nada se escuchaba el reloj de la sala.

dije Itachi-san, si no puede superar la muerte de nuestros padres no podrá contener nuestro secreto, le falta madurez...- Comento Tobi ante la actitud pasada de sasuke.

cierto ¿Pero porque reacciono del tal forma? Solo quise preguntarle eso.-

én aunque no me creas entiendo su reacción, el no tuvo a nuestros padres como nosotros, murieron cuando solo tenia 7 años y cuando fue eso ambos teníamos ya una edad mayor a los 15 años.-

… ya han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de nuestros padres.- Recordó nostálgicamente.

pero mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes, y busquemos un bar.- Itachi asintió y se fueron a buscar algún cantina o bar.

Afuera en algun lugar 6 ninjas brincaban árbol con árbol para llegar a la villa del fuego o mejor nombrada Konoha.

será divertido buscar a los Uchiha quiero reencontrarme con ellos.-Pregunto un miembro del grupo parecía divertido por hacer este tipo de misiones.

ún los informes de Daichi-sama, deben estar en lo mas profundo de Konoha.-

vayamos lo mas pronto posible así los encontraremos mas rápido.- todos obedecieron y fueron mas rápido.

-."Tobi serás el primer Uchiha en morir".-Susurro el líder con gran odio.


End file.
